


Podskórne szepty

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Polski | Polish, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru Choji, pairing niecodzienny, for Gokuma :) good old times :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podskórne szepty

Podskórne szepty

 

One our turn, you said to me  
and turn my stuff around  
the bus grown along  
you put your hand on the phone  
a window in the town  
and I thought you look so fun to me

 

Byli przyjaciółmi od zawsze. Shikamaru nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze momentów, kiedy był pozbawiony towarzystwa małego tłuściocha z klanu Akimichi. Oczywiście, wszystko zaczęło się od sławnego patrzenia się w niebo, kiedy to inne dzieciaki nie chciały się bawić z Chojim, a Shikamaru poczuł, że ma chęć posiedzieć nieco z nie pasującym elementem zabawy w ninja. To patrzenie w niebo było początkiem, ale tak naprawdę to, co było wcześniej tak mało absorbowało Shikamaru, że w sumie nie liczyło się. Byli przyjaciółmi od zawsze, to, co było kiedyś, miało naprawdę małe znaczenie.

Razem przechodzili wszystkie egzaminy, testy i zakręty, które pojawiały się na drodze ich młodzieńczych odkryć życiowych. Razem w wieku lat szesnastu zdobyli rangę jonina i razem wykonywali misje. Nie wspominając małych prywatnych odkryć, których także dokonywali razem, podczas niezwykle męczącego okresu, zwanego przez specjalistów okresem dojrzewania. Choji wolał określać to 'Czasem Zagłady' i Shikamaru popierał go w tej kwestii. Lęki, dotyczące rozmiaru członka i małe lekcje poglądowo-porównawcze, które urządzali sobie przy zamkniętych drzwiach w rezydencji państwa Akimichi, były niezwykle wstydliwe. Szczególnie, kiedy wspominało się je z kilkuletnim dystansem. Teraz, kiedy Shikamaru chodził z Ino a Choji zapracowywał się na śmierć, podrasowując wciąż swoje umiejętności shinobi i nie mając czasu na życie towarzyskie, nie wspominali nawet o swoich pierwszych doświadczeniach, przeprowadzanych na dojrzewających ciałach. Zresztą nie było to nic ważnego, podobnie jak zatrucie pokarmowe, którego nabawili się zjadając w Kumogakure zbyt dużo krewetek nadziewanych farszem czosnkowym. Będąc przyjaciółmi od szczenięcych lat, przechodzili razem bardzo wiele, od wstydliwych incydentów, po radosne wydarzenia, takie jak pierwsza dziewczyna Akimichiego i promocja na jonina Shikamaru.

Ino z początku próbowała ograniczyć trochę ich spotkania, ale szybko zorientowała się, że nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na ich przyjaźń. Choji po długich rozważaniach, stwierdził, że Nara musi poświęcić więcej czasu swojej dziewczynie, na co Nara odpowiedział mu, że to nie jego sprawa, jak rozporządza czasem. Akimichi po wybuchu niekontrolowanego śmiechu przyznał mu rację, w końcu w grafiku Shikamaru i tak na pierwszym miejscu było nic nie robienie i sen, dopiero później plasowały się takie elementy życia, jak przyjaciel i dziewczyna. Nara przyznał mu rację, zadziwiony, jak dobrze Choji zna jego nawyki i sposób myślenia. Żeby Ino miała w połowie taką intuicję, jak Akimichi, świat byłby dużo przyjemniejszym miejscem.

Shikamaru był zadowolony ze swojego życia. Nie było ono jakieś spektakularne, niesamowite i wybitnie ciekawe, ale zarabiał dobrze, miał wysoką pozycję w hierarchii shinobi i chodził z jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn w Konoha. Miał przyzwoite dochody, swój domek na krańcach osady i był relatywnie szczęśliwy. Czasami doświadczał cichego podskórnego szeptania, które nie dawało mu spać, gdy się przepracował. Szept gadał całkiem od rzeczy, że od życia mógłby chcieć nieco więcej, że mogłoby być inaczej, lepiej. Może i racja, ale to pewnie wymagałoby jakiegoś zaangażowania, aktywności i innych męczących zabiegów, a tego Shikamaru z przyrodzenia nie lubił. Skoro miał swoje życie w miarę ułożone i wygodne, po co dążyć do jakiś zmian, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafił określić, jakie miałyby one być. Podskórne przeczucia nie były bardziej określone i konkretne niż unosząca się poranna mgła, i łatwo było zbyć je milczeniem, szczególnie, że zdarzały się raczej rzadko. Shikamaru lubił swoje życie, mógł je z powodzeniem znosić aż do samej śmierci, bez większych kolizji i nerwów.

W końcu wszystko układało się samo. Bez większych stresów Nara zdał egzamin na jonina, bez żadnych problemów ze strony nadopiekuńczej mamy opuścił rodzinny dom, żeby przenieść się na swoje. Nawet Yamanaka w jego życiu pojawiła się sama, bez jakiś wielkich zabiegów z jego strony. Po prostu podczas swoich dwudziestych urodzin upił się w trupa z Chojim przy pomocy koniaku i soku cytrynowego, a potem obudził się w sypialni swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z Ino, przyssaną do niego niczym rasowa pijawka. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, w sumie po spojrzeniach, jakie rzucała mu od jakiegoś czasu można było się domyślić, że Nara znalazł się na jej celowniku. Gdy Yamanaka ogłosiła prawo wyłączności do Shikamaru, wszyscy znajomi jedynie uśmiechnęli się wyrozumiale i pogratulowali. Wreszcie nawet taki leń patentowany jak młody Nara znalazł swoją lepszą połowę, może przez przypadek, ale znalazł. Trochę był zdziwiony łatwością, z jaką to wszystko poszło. Shikamaru nigdy nie potrafił wytrwać w żadnym związku dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, a z Ino byli już razem siedem miesięcy i nic nie zapowiadało jakiejś większej zmiany. Może Yamanaka po prostu znała swojego byłego kolegę z drużyny lepiej niż jej poprzedniczki, a może po prostu para nie przebywała ze sobą zbyt często. Tsunade dawała im teraz tyle misji, że Shikamaru mógł już tylko dowlec się do Chojiego i zasnąć w jego kuchni, cóż dopiero myśleć o jakiś czułościach z mieszkającą na drugim końcu Konoha dziewczyną.

Gdy Tsunade przydzieliła Chojiego do innej drużyny shinobi, Nara nic nie powiedział. Bo i co mógł powiedzieć. Hokage potrafiła być niezwykle męczącą, denerwującą, zrzędliwą kobietą, nie było sensu tłumaczyć jej, że Shikamaru czuje się pewniej, mając pod ręką Akimichiego. Zresztą Tsunade na pewno wiedziała, jaką dobrą drużyną shinobi był leniwy geniusz i Choji, jak porozumiewali się bez słów, jak ufali sobie, przez co wygrywali większość swoich walk. Skoro hokage rozdzielała długoletnich przyjaciół i wojowników, musiała mieć swoje powody. Shikamaru nie chciał ich dociekać, to było niebezpieczne i bardzo uciążliwe. Tak czy owak, kontakty pracownicze pomiędzy Narą a Akimichim ograniczyły się nieco, nie przeszkadzało to jednak Shikamaru wpadać na obiado-kolację do Chojiego.

Shikamaru kochał kuchnię Chojiego. Było to przestronne, dobrze oświetlone pomieszczenie z dwoma, podłużnymi oknami i kremowo kakaowymi kafelkami, skrytymi za udrapowanymi w falbany firanami i powieszonymi gdzie się da rondlami, patelniami, kubkami, ubijaczkami, i innymi przyrządami kuchennymi, których Nara nie potrafił nawet nazwać. Najlepszy jednak był mały kąt pomiędzy parapetem a stołem, w którym Shikamaru mógł zaszyć się bezpiecznie i zasnąć. Gdzieś pomiędzy cichą muzyką sączącą się z małego radyjka, sennymi odgłosami kuchennymi a błękitem nieba za oknem, Shikamaru odzyskiwał niejako traconą co dnia równowagę. Bycie joninem było tak męczące, misje, wypełnianie papierów i użeranie się z pracodawcami. To wszystko pozostawiało Narę wycieńczonego i znużonego tak, że nie chciało mu się nic, nawet dowlec do domu. Ponieważ Choji mieszkał bliżej biura hokage, w którym trzeba było składać dokumentację zadań, Shikamaru zapraszał się do swojego przyjaciela regularnie. Nie natrafiał z reguły na większe sprzeciwy. Od kiedy Choji wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu i osiadł w swoim małym mieszkanku, w którym jedynie kuchnia była przestronna, sam mówił, że nie ma czasu na spotkania towarzyskie i wizyty starego kumpla są miłą odmianą.

Akimichi był wyrozumiały. Najzwyczajniej w świecie robił jedzenie, ścielił kanapę w pokoju gościnnym i rozmawiał z Ino, zaniepokojoną gdzie się podział Nara. Uspokajanie rodziców Shikamaru, którzy denerwowali się, że ich syn nie odbiera telefonu przez trzy dni z rzędu, pozostawiali Asumie. Wszyscy znali Narę i jego umiejętność zasypiania dosłownie wszędzie i w każdych warunkach. To, że w jakiś cudowny sposób zwykle trafiał do Chojiego, uważano za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, inaczej Nara mógłby przenocować gdzieś na dworze, przytulony do jakiejś wygodnej lampy. Mama Shikamaru nie raz przepraszała Akimichiego za taką niefrasobliwość swojego leniwego, bezmyślnego syna, ale Choji niezmiennie odpowiadał, że to żaden problem, że on też czuje się lepiej, wiedząc, w którym miejscu Konoha Nara odpadł ze świata rzeczywistego.

Wszystko było normalnie. Tak jak zawsze. Spokojna, pełna akceptacji obecność Chojiego dobrze robiła na poszarpane codziennymi sprawami nerwy Shikamaru. Może nawet lepiej niż seks z Ino, chociaż Nara nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Yamanaka wciąż lubowała się w eksperymentach z podmianą umysłu i lepiej było nie kusić losu. Generalnie Yamanaka była osobą bardzo drażliwą. Gdy Shikamaru i ona odbyli ze sobą pierwszy stosunek seksualny, który nie zawierał żadnych procentów i kaca, był bardzo wczesny poranek. Nara nie był jeszcze do końca rozbudzony, ale nie był też jeszcze zmęczony, co nie zdarzało się często. Pamiętał z tego wszystkiego tyle, że było miękko i przyjemnie, a potem ktoś trzepał go po twarzy poduszką i darł się o nieczułych, leniwych idiotach, nie zasługujących na żadne zainteresowanie ze strony tak pięknych dziewcząt jak Yamanaka Ino. Najwyraźniej musiał zrobić coś nie tak, przypuszczalnie zasnął ponownie w trakcie całej akcji. Tak czy owak Ino nie odzywała się do niego przez tydzień, a on zapuścił korzenie w kuchni Akimichiego i olał trzy misje z rzędu. Akimichi śmiał się z jego małego łóżkowego problemu a on sam miał nerwowe tiki, ilekroć przywołał w pamięci czerwoną z wściekłości twarz swojej dziewczyny. Tsunade w końcu wkurzyła się na nieobecność Shikamaru w pracy, wparowała do mieszkania Chojiego, złapała leniwego geniusza i wywlekła za kark, klnąc jak szewc. W tym całym zamieszaniu głowę zachował jedynie Akimichi, który stwierdził wszem i wobec, że Nara po prostu potrzebował nieco odpoczynku i dystansu do swojego obecnego życia. Tsunade spojrzała się na niego dziwnie a Yamanaka zaczęła swoją normalną wrzaskliwą kłótnię. Shikamaru z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak Choji wyprowadził obie kobiety ze swoim apartamentów silną, zdecydowaną ręką, ogłaszając, że nie ma zamiaru słuchać teraz ich zarzutów i krzyków, bo właśnie przypala mu się placek wiśniowy.

Tylko Akimichi potrafił w tak swobodny sposób zbyć dociekania wściekłej Tsunade i pretensje Ino. Niestety, Shikamaru nie miał tej umiejętności i przez trzy godziny musiał wysłuchiwać pouczających gadek na temat porządnego uprawiania seksu, odpowiedzialności shinobi i innych bzdetach, na których nie umiał i nie chciał się skupiać. Tak czy siak Yamanaka przestała się obrażać po tygodniu, następnie odbyli stosunek seksualny na trzeźwo, po trzech kawach i wielkiej dawce kalorii. Akimichi twierdził, że miłość na pusty żołądek nie ma prawa być zadawalającym doświadczeniem, i może miał rację. Tym razem Yamanaka była uszczęśliwiona swoim namiętnym, trzęsącym się na kofeinowym wyżu kochankiem. Nara stwierdził, że nawet lubił seks, ale niestety okazał się on aktywnością co najmniej wyczerpującą. Poza tym namiętne krzyki szczytującej Yamanaki potężnie go peszyły. Ludzie opowiadali o tym, jak to człowiek podczas złączenia miłosnego z ukochaną osobą drży w ekstazie, pomieszaniu między fizycznymi odczuciami a palącymi emocjami, jak to ma chęć wyskoczyć ze swojej skóry i wskoczyć w skórę kochanka, jak to chce posiąść go całkowicie i na zawsze w nie dającym się opisać uniesieniu i jedności dwóch osób. Shikamaru nie doświadczył żadnej z tych rzeczy, nawet w przybliżeniu. Może powinien wypijać przed seksem nie trzy, a cztery kawy. W sumie było w porządku, nawet jego życie płciowe było relatywnie udane, nie było na co narzekać.

Lubił swoją przeciętną, przyzwoicie urządzoną egzystencję. Nie miał chęci niczego zmieniać a ignorować podskórne szepty, nauczył się dość szybko, stwierdzając, że każdy raz na jakiś czas ma dość swojego dotychczasowego życia i pragnie zmiany... czegoś. Nieokreślonego, niedopowiedzianego, nieosiągalnego. Bezsensownie jest porzucać ustalony porządek rzeczy w pogoni za czymś, co było jedynie zmęczeniem codziennością i błądzącymi leniwie przed snem myślami. Dlatego Shikamaru był zdumiony, gdy pewnego dnia zdarzyło się coś, co nieco zaburzyło ogólny obraz jego życia.

To był zwykły wieczór, który niepostrzeżenie zmienił się w noc. Nara jak zwykle nie miał siły dowlec się do swojego domu i teraz siedział w kuchni Akimichiego, spod przymkniętych powiek obserwując krzątaninę Chojiego, wkładającego jakieś warzywa do piekarnika i klnącego na zamokłe zapałki. Było już grubo po jedenastej w nocy a okna kuchenne otwarte były na oścież, wpuszczając do środka rześkie, majowe powietrze, przepełnione zapachem kwitnących bzów. Cały czteropiętrowy blok, w którym mieszkał Akimichi, był otoczony lipami, ale pod oknem Chojiego znajdował się jeden, jedyny bez, zdecydowany zakwitnąć właśnie teraz. Shikamaru kichnął.

"Zamknąć okna?" spytał cicho Choji, patrząc zza ramienia na Narę. Jego oczy były brązowe i miękkie.

"Nie." mruknął Shikamaru, spuszczając wzrok pod uważnym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. "Tylko nie chce mi się wracać do domu. Przenocujesz mnie?"

"Jeszcze pytasz! Głupi, wiesz gdzie jest dodatkowy zestaw pościeli." prychnął dobrodusznie Choji i pokręcił coś przy kuchence gazowej. "Za kwadrans będzie kabaczek z farszem marchewkowym, rusz się i pościel sobie."

Nara wstał z jęknięciem udawanego gniewu i powlókł się do salonu gościnnego, małego i zagraconego przytulnie. Zwykle Choji robił to za niego, ścielenie znaczy się, ale jeśli Akimichi brał się za coś takiego jak zapiekanka warzywna, nie należało oponować. Choji był raczej stworzeniem pokojowym, ale jeżeli chodziło o rzeczy tak istotne jak jedzenie, potrafił zmienić się w sarkającego, plującego cynizmem potwora. Shikamaru jeszcze teraz pamiętał, jak to kiedyś przez przypadek wyłączył kuchenkę gazową, myśląc, że piekarnik jest pusty a Choji zapomniał o gazie. Akimichi wszedł do kuchni, zobaczył szkodę, jaką wyrządził jego cebulowej zapiekance Nara, po czym zniżonym, syczącym głosem opowiedział przyjacielowi, co sądzi o kretynach, szarogęszących się w nie swojej kuchni. Nie odzywali się do siebie całe dwa dni, a potem Shikamaru nie wytrzymał, przyszedł do Chojiego z dwukilowym sernikiem przeprosinowym i został łaskawie przyjęty na pieczeń cielęcą w kruchym cieście. Milczenie Chojiego było dużo trudniejsze do zniesienia, niż milczenie Ino. Od tej pory Nara nie tykał niczego, co mogłoby zniszczyć wysiłki kulinarne Akimichiego, ani nie odciągał go od kuchni w krytycznych momentach przyrządzania potraw.

Shikamaru z westchnieniem zaścielił sobie kanapę. Nie zapalał światła, zresztą lampka kuchenna odbijała się miodowym kolorem od oszklonych drzwi. Był pozytywnie zmęczony i dojrzał właśnie do obiado-kolacji, która zaczynała już pachnieć ostrym warzywnym sosem.

"Gotujesz lepiej, niż Ino." zawyrokował Shikamaru, gdy już wtoczył się do kuchni i opadł na swój stołek koło okna. Choji błysnął uśmiechem a jego brązowe oczy zmieniły się w małe, zadowolone przecinki.

"Ino nigdy nie umiała gotować, ale może nauczyłaby się, gdybyś nawiedzał ją nieco częściej." przyciął dobrodusznie stawiając na stole dwa talerze z kabaczkiem, nafaszerowanym marchwią, mielonym mięsem i jeszcze wieloma składnikami, których Nara nie rozróżniał, ale wyłapywał w zapachu potrawy. Czując niejakie ożywienie Shikamaru zaczął bez dalszych uprzejmości pochłaniać kabaczka. Był lekko niedopieczony, wypełniony gęstym sosem i absolutnie pyszny; dokładnie taki, jak lubił. Choji zaśmiał się znad swojego talerza.

"Tylko nie zaśnij z rozkoszy, Nara. Miałbym problem ze zmyciem z ciebie tego sosu."

Shikamaru teatralnie oblizał palce i oddał się spożywaniu surówki ogórkowej. Nie chciało mu się mówić, nie chciało mu się ruszać, było mu dobrze. I tylko to się liczyło.

Nic nie przygotowało go na to, co stało się później. Zresztą trudno byłoby przygotować się na coś tak wewnętrznego, intensywnego a jednocześnie nie dającego się uchwycić. Przez moment Shikamaru patrzył na Chojiego, wstawiającego wodę na herbatę i miał wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał. To było tak, jakby na chwilę stanęło się pomiędzy zasłoną, kryjącą przeszłość i przeszłość, po czym zerknęło się za nią, odkrywając jak mogłoby być. Nagła świadomość możliwości przewiała policzki Shikamaru, swędzącym poczuciem antycypacji i pewności, że coś ma szansę jeszcze się wydarzyć. Choji wstawiający wodę, zapalający gaz, gaszący lekkim dmuchnięciem zapałkę i brzękający kubkami. Choji mógł się zdarzyć w życiu Nary, mógł w nie wejść i rozgościć się w nim tak jak w swojej kuchni. Podskórne szepty Nary odezwały się nagle, poruszone, podniecone, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić, więc tylko dalej obserwował, jak Choji zajmuje się przyrządzaniem herbaty, jak swobodnie porusza się w swojej kawowo -kremowej przestrzeni, jak uśmiecha się na zapach wiśniowego suszu, wsypanego już od kubków. Nara przełknął nerwowo, gdy Akimichi podniósł nagle wzrok i spojrzał prosto na niego, swoim spokojnym, brązowym wejrzeniem. I okazało się nagle, że są sami na świecie i razem stoją między tą dziwną, niedopowiedzianą możliwością. Czas stanął w miejscu, dając im chwilę na pełne zaabsorbowanie dziwacznego, amorficznego momentu. Shikamaru miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zobaczył Chojiego, zobaczył jego osobę, pragnienia, życie, serce. Był pewien, że Akimichi ma podobne doświadczenie względem niego samego. Dziwne poczucie bliskiej, bardzo bliskiej więzi niemal namacalnie rozkwitło pomiędzy nimi, gdy patrzyli się sobie prosto w oczy, nie potrafiąc, a może nie chcąc spuścić wzroku.

A jednak powoli, jak we śnie, odwrócili się od siebie jednocześnie i zaczęli pić herbatę. Moment minął tak nagle jak się pojawił, pozostawiając ich obu wyraźnie skonfundowanych. Może po prostu byli zmęczeni, może za dużo zjedli i teraz krew uciekła im z głów, powodując jakieś dziwaczne myśli, może było już po północy i powinni pójść już spać. Tak czy owak nie było to coś normalnego i należało to zignorować, jako mały lapsus w poczytalności i myśleniu logicznym.

"Kładźmy się już spać, Shikamaru." odezwał się cicho Choji, wstawiając swój kubek do zlewu. W jego twarzy było coś, co sprawiło, że Nara miał chęć dotknąć jego policzka i pogładzić kciukiem małe dołeczki, które pojawiały się na licu Akimichiego, ilekroć się uśmiechał. Tylko, że teraz się nie uśmiechał, teraz Choji był nietypowo poważny i milczący, zmęczony i zniechęcony. Nara skinął głową, wykrzywiając usta w parodii uśmiechu.

"Tak, jestem skonany. Idźmy spać, jutro mam rano jakąś misję na południu kraju." mruknął i zebrał się ze swojego miejsca przy parapecie, odsuwając nogą stołek. "Dobranoc."

Tej nocy Shikamaru miał pewne problemy z zaśnięciem. Nie do końca rozumiał, co zaszło wciągu tych paru magicznych chwil w kuchni. Fakt, Choji był człowiekiem o miłej aparycji, wiecznie uśmiechnięty i pogodny, przez trening pozbył się częściowo swojej nadwagi, ale zachował posturę młodego niedźwiedzia. Nara nieraz słyszał, jak dziewczyny plotkowały o Akimichim, że jest taki sympatyczny i idealny do przytulania, i byłoby miło mieć takiego kogoś na własność. Związki Chojiego z kobietami były zwykle krótkie i rozchodziły się w szwach już po miesiącu, z powodów po dziś dzień nieustalonych. Shikamaru przypuszczał, że chodzi o zapracowanie i specyficzne podejście do życia, kultywowane przez Chojiego. Nie każdy cenił sobie abstrakcyjne żarty, ciszę, bezruch i chwile, kiedy odsuwało się wszystkie problemy na bok, żeby zająć się przyjemnościami życia, na przykład jedzeniem, albo przyrządzaniem nowego deseru. Tak czy inaczej Akimichi był przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną o dobrym sercu, ale czemu to wszystko spowodowało obudzenie się w Shikamaru jego podskórnych szeptów? Tego Nara nie wiedział, a nie lubił nie wiedzieć. Niewiedza mogła być szkodliwa, szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodził przyjaciel.

Zasnął i śnił, że chodzi po zatłoczonym mieście i szuka czegoś, ale nie może znaleźć. Gdy już zdążył się zmęczyć i postanowić, że odpuszcza sobie dalsze poszukiwania, nagle spojrzał w górę i zobaczył w oknie jakiegoś bardzo wysokiego bloku Chojiego. Akimichi wyglądał sobie na balkon, rozmawiał przez telefon i był tak odświeżającym, poprawiającym nastrój widokiem, że Shikamaru mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się i zamachać do niego rękoma i krzyknąć. Choji spostrzegł Narę, przerwał swoją rozmowę telefoniczną, żeby także mu pomachać i odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. To było jak promień słońca pośród złomowiska metalu, szkła i betonu, jakim było to całe miasto.

Następnego dnia Shikamaru poszedł normalnie do pracy, wykonał swoją misję, spotkał się z Ino i uprawiali seks. Dziwnie niesatysfakcjonujący, nieprzytomnie nudny seks. Yamanaka zajęta swoją przyjemnością niczego nie zauważyła, i dobrze, bo Nara nie miał obecnie chęci na kolejną kłótnię. Przeżył to z dystansem filozofa, po czym odwrócił się plecami do odpływającej już w krainę Morfeusza Ino i zasnął. Szczęśliwie, tym razem nie śniło mu się nic.

 

At the party you came to me  
oh, what a moment  
I was reading a magazine  
in someone`s bedroom  
and I thought you`re just so fun to me

 

Urodziny Ino wypadały dokładnie dwa tygodnie przed urodzinami Sakury, więc obie umówiły się, że urządzają podwójną imprezę. Gdy ustalono, że wszystko odbędzie się w domu państwa Yamanaka, zaczęto nerwowe przygotowania. Ino była nabuzowana pozytywną energią i cały czas na przemian wieszała się na szyi Shikamaru, i wyzywała go od niczego nie wartych leni. Nie wiedział, o co tyle hałasu, przecież tylko na chwilę zdrzemnął się przy rozkładaniu krzeseł w ogrodzie. Zresztą wszystkie koleżanki Ino i Sakury pomagały w przygotowaniach, nie mówiąc nic o ich chłopakach, którzy także byli zaprzęgnięci do jakiś dziwacznych zadań typu, wyszorowanie basenu, rozkładanie stołów i wieszanie balonów i kwiatów. Na imprezę zaproszono chyba połowę mieszkańców Konoha, ale Shikamaru nie miał nic przeciwko. Ino była osobą bardzo towarzyską, duża ilość ludzi rozproszy ją, zajmie, i Nara będzie mógł spokojnie przespać to całe zamieszanie, wygodnie zaszyty w jakimś cichym kącie.

Niestety, plan Shikamaru nie wypalił. Gdzieś w okolicach trzeciej w nocy Ino złapała go w kuchni, raczącego się schłodzonym przyjemnie piwem, i w porywie nieważkiej, alkoholowej czułości zażyczyła sobie urodzinowego seksu. Nie mógł jej odmówić, zwłaszcza, że mile łechtało to jego męską dumę. Najwyraźniej Ino lubiła uprawiać z nim miłość, nawet, jeżeli dla Nary nie było to jakieś wybitnie intensywne przeżycie, zawsze było miło wiedzieć, że jest się docenianym.

I tak Ino i Shikamaru skończyli w sypialni Yamanaki. Było nawet przyjemnie, nawet zabawnie, zważywszy na to, że dookoła impreza wrzała na całego, ludzie kręcili się, tańczyli, wyszukiwali coraz to nowe ilości browaru i myszkowali po wszystkich piętrach domu państwa Yamanaka. Dobrze, że rodzice Ino zdecydowali się na parę dni wyjechać do Kirigakure na jakiś festiwal teatralny, inaczej zeszliby na zawał widząc, co się dzieje z ich wypieszczonym, ukochanym domem.

Shikamaru leżał zawinięty w prześcieradło i jedną ręką przytulał śpiącą Ino, a w drugiej trzymał jakąś gazetę. Znalazł ją na stoliku nocnym i zamierzał poczytać sobie, dopóki sen nie nadejdzie. Gazeta dotyczyła jakiś zagadek kryminalnych i politycznych rozgrywek między Krajami Środka, i Nara zastanowił się, od kiedy Yamanaka zajęła się takimi sprawami. Spodziewał się raczej jakiegoś kolorowego magazynu z najnowszymi kreacjami i fryzurami, a nie publicystyki. Może Ino podwyższała swoje umiejętności kunoichi i szykowała się do specjalizacji szpieg- infiltrator? To nie byłoby dziwne, jej łatwość nawiązywania kontaktów oraz rozliczne odmiany technik podmiany dusz były słynne w całej Konoha.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wtoczył się przez nie radośnie uśmiechnięty, pachnący damskimi perfumami Choji, Shikamaru nie mógł opanować nietypowego zadowolenia i podniecenia, które skumulowało mu się w żołądku. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak ucieszył się na widok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, może przez tą nudną gazetę, a może przez ten równie nudny seks.

"O, przepraszam!" wybąkał Choji, widząc leżącą w łóżku parę. Ino rzuciła się we śnie i chrapnęła gwałtownie. "Nie chcę przeszkadzać, i w ogóle. Już sobie idę..."

"Nie idź." Shikamaru otulił rozłożoną na całym łóżku Yamanakę kołdrą i zsunął nogi na podłogę, szukając kapci. "W niczym nie przeszkodziłeś, bo już po fakcie. Dojrzałem właśnie do porządnego piwa z dużą ilością soku malinowego. Co ty na to?"

Rzecz Shikamaru wymyślił na prędce, nie chcąc martwić Chojiego i pragnąć zobaczyć ponownie jego radosny, nieco pijany uśmiech. Widok Akimichiego był w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób odświeżający i przyjemny. Pośród obcych znajomych Yamanaki, okupujących cały dom, Choji jawił się jako bardzo swojski, pożądany element. Zresztą, Ino i tak była już nieprzytomna, obudzi się jutro z kacem i wspomnieniem swojego urodzinowego seksu jak Pan Bóg przykazał, i nie będzie truć. Tymczasem przyjaciele mogli sobie zrobić sami małe przyjęcie kuchenne. Choji z lekkim zmieszaniem patrzył, jak Shikamaru zostawia śpiącą Yamanakę i popycha go w kierunku niedomkniętych drzwi. Nara, ubrany w luźną podkoszulkę i bokserki, prychnął na widok niewyraźnej miny przyjaciela.

"No chodź, Ino i tak ma na dzisiaj dosyć. Teraz możemy sobie posiedzieć razem i zafiniszować jak porządni shinobi."

Twarz Akimichiego rozpromieniła się wielkim, rumianym uśmiechem a brązowe oczy zniknęły pod fałdkami powiek, sprawiając, że Shikamaru poczuł nieodpartą chęć dotknięcia jego policzka. Znowu. Cholera, coś mu się działo z mózgiem chyba, może Ino podrasowała mu zbyt mocno drinka...

Impreza wciąż trwała, ale już tylko najbardziej wytrzymałe jednostki miały siłę stać na nogach i wykonywać ruchy robaczkowe, które miały udawać nieporadnie taniec. Choji i Shikamaru bez problemów przemknęli się do kuchni, szczęśliwie pustej, i zamknęli się w niej od środka. Z głupawym chichotem dopadli do lodówki i wyciągnęli piwo, po czym usiedli przy stole. W pomieszczeniu było ciemnawo, paliła się tylko jedna boczna lampka, oświetlając drogę ku szafkom z zapasami jedzenia i napojów.

"Niewygodnie mi się tutaj siedzi, ta kuchnia jest jakaś..." zaczął Choji, ale Shikamaru nie pozwolił mu skończyć, wtykając w otwarte w pół słowa usta garść paluszków. Brązowe oczy Akimichiego strzeliły morderczym wzrokiem, ale Nara tylko się zaśmiał. Jego głos pośród zasnutego półmrokiem pomieszczenia, brzmiał nisko i chropowato.

"Wiem, że czujesz się dobrze tylko w swojej kuchni, ale ta nam na razie musi wystarczyć. Jest żarcie, jest piwo i sok malinowy. No i jesteś ty, jak dla mnie to starcza."

Choji zarechotał przerywanym śmiechem i łapiąc torbę z paluszkami, osunął się łagodnym ruchem za stół. Shikamaru przez chwilę obserwował niepewnie złotą czuprynę kolegi, wystającą zza blatu i podrygującą rytmicznie.

"Shiiikaaammmaaaaa?...." ton Akimichiego był kiślowatą imitacją jego zwykłego, mocnego jak trąba głosu.

"Co jest? Spiłeś się aż tak, że wywaliłeś się za stół?" Shikamaru przechylił się nad blatem i spojrzał na siedzącego wygodnie na podłodze Chojiego, którego z dwóch stron flankowała torba paluszków i krówek. "A, nie lubisz tej kuchni i lepiej się czujesz, siedząc na linoleum, niż przy stole?"

"Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, Naaara!" zapiał nadspodziewanie głośno Choji, biorąc potężnego łyka piwa. "Całkiem inaczej, niż ta... ta Lola, Rora, czy ja jej tam! Do diabła, zapomniałem jak ona ma na imię, a przecież właśnie próbowała mnie uwieść przy ciepłych zakąskach..."

"Uwieść? Ciebie?!" Shikamaru poczuł, jak fala niekontrolowanego, nietypowego dla jego charakteru gniewu, przetacza mu się po policzkach, barwiąc je mocnym karminem. Kto śmiał uwodzić Akimichiego, kto napadł go przy ciepłych przekąskach, kto chciał ponownie przeciągnąć przez piekło nieudanego związku najlepszego kumpla Nary?! O nie doczekanie, żeby jakaś cienka w pasie panienka o móżdżku gołębia dachowego maltretowała Chojiego kolejnym niepowodzeniem uczuciowym!

Choji patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Shikamaru podczołguje się do niego z zaciętą miną i zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami, po czym zgrabnie wywala się na jakimś celowanie po pączkach. Nara zaklął mrukliwie, po czym złapał dłoń Akimichiego, właśnie, gdy ta próbowała ująć go za kołnierz i doprowadzić do pozycji pionowej.

"Ale ta cała Lola nic ci nie zrobiła? To znaczy, nie obraziła cię, ani nie zgwałciła?..." zażartował Shikamaru, ale wyszło to bardzo nieporadnie i naciąganie. Brązowe ślepka Akimichiego obserwowały go teraz z bliska i czuł, że rumieniec na twarzy zamienia mu się w potężne, ciemnoczerwone przebarwienie policzków chorego sercowca.

"No właśnie. Nic nie zrobiła. Mogłaby w końcu jakaś dziewczyna coś zrobić!" rozżalił się nagle Choji i wetknął sobie do ust krówkę. "O taki gwałt nie obraziłbym się, cholera, nie uprawiałem porządnego seksu od trzech miesięcy, a laski chciałby tylko się ze mną przytulać... Co ja jestem?! Miś przytulanka?!"

Shikamaru zamrugał szybko i skoncentrował ponownie wzrok na twarzy przyjaciela, która nagle znalazła się tak blisko niego. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał odgłosy dogasającej imprezy i jego własnej zwykłej, normalnej do bólu egzystencji, pękającej z trzaskiem. Podskórne szepty stały się nagle tak głośne, że chyba nawet Choji je usłyszał, bo spojrzał dziwnie na Narę, a potem na jego nagle pobudzone przyrodzenie. Członek Shikamaru był stworzeniem drażliwym i wybrednym, wymagającym wielu zabiegów, zanim osiągnął stan gotowości bojowej, ale tym razem nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów i radośnie stwardniał tuż obok uda Akimichiego.

Przez moment przyjaciele obserwowali z botaniczną ciekawością wyżej opisany organ.

"Zdaje się, że ci stanął." ogłosił Choji marszcząc brwi i przełykając resztę krówki. "Czy mógłbyś go już wziąć z mojej nogi?"

"Nie. Czy wiesz, że to ewenement na skalę światową? On nie robi takich rzeczy nawet przy rozebranej Ino z bitą pianą na... Nieważne, nie chcesz wiedzieć." Shikamaru westchnął, gdy podskórne szepty zauważyły zdradziecko, że Choji przysunął się do niego bliżej a jego udo przycisnęło się do krocza Nary sugestywnie. "Co robisz, Akimichi?"

"Jestem pijany. I sprawdzam ewenement na skalę światową." usta Chojiego wygięły się wyzywająco, a Nara z niechętnym mruknięciem pochylił się nad nimi. "Chcesz też być pijany i sprawdzać ewenementy?"

Podskórne szepty wyrwały się spod kontroli Shikamaru i obecnie biegały dookoła wraku, który był niegdyś słynną samokontrolą Nary, oraz wrzeszczały "Tak! Teraz masz szansę!".

Oczywiście, Choji był najlepszym przyjacielem Shikamaru, oczywiście był też od czasu do czasu obiektem jego snów erotycznych, ale były to tylko bezsensowne, podniecające, ale bezwartościowe seksualne fantazje. Nie pamiętał ich po przebudzeniu, niestety, podskórne szepty chyba tak. Choji mruknął nisko, gdy Shikamaru opadł na jego usta miękkim pocałunkiem, smakując pozostałości krówki i kryształki soli z paluszków. Mocne ramiona Akimichiego oplotły się ciasno dookoła Nary, przyciągając go do silnego, umięśnionego, dużego ciała, które tętniło całe równym, przyspieszonym rytmem.

To było lepsze niż jakikolwiek seks z Ino, niż niespodziewany tydzień wolny od służby, niż kukurydziane prażynki, które robiła mama, gdy Shikamaru miał naprawdę zły dzień. To było dzikie, nieskrępowane i absolutnie nie do opanowania. Tak, jakby Shikamaru od zawsze znał ciało Chojiego i wiedział dokładnie jak dotknąć, żeby wywołać odpowiednią reakcję. Zresztą tak samo zachowywał się Akimichi, bezlitośnie wykorzystując swoją nowo odkrytą wiedzę o strefach erogennych przyjaciela. I tak doszli, razem, ocierając się o siebie, skryci w ciemnej kuchni, za stołem i czterema krzesłami. Shikamaru opadł z jękiem na pierś Chojiego, a ten przyciągnął go do siebie mocno, miażdżąc mu nos o swoją kość obojczykową.

Był ogłuszony, zniewolony, roztętniony nieodpartym gorącem, ulewającym się z jego ciała. To faktycznie był ewenement, takiego podniecenia i pożądania Shikamaru nie uświadczył jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. A teraz leżał na swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, w mokrych bokserkach, z dłonią uwięzioną pod koszulką Chojiego, i miał chęć tylko na jedno. Zasnąć, i powtórzyć cały ten spektakl jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze raz, a potem znowu zasnąć, i jeszcze raz... Skąd u zaspanego wiecznie geniusza takie libido? Skąd u niego tendencje homoseksualne? Skąd u niego chęć przytulenia się do tego dużego, umięśnionego ciała, leżącego cicho pod nim i zapadającego się właśnie w sen?

Zanim Nara zdążył odpowiedzieć na te wszystkie pytania, już spał, w zabrudzonych gatkach, trzymając pełne garście koszuli Chojiego, jakby była to ostatnia deska ratunku.

 

Still sleeping, you wake me up  
maturing in your dream  
in darkness I can feel you  
your little body breath  
and I thought you feel just fun to me

 

Obudził się sam, na podłodze, przykryty jakąś kapą z salonu państwa Yamanaka. Gdzieś nad nim krzątała się Ino, ubrana w fartuszek i próbująca uprzątnąć cały bałagan pourodzinowy. Oczywiście, gdy tylko spostrzegał, że Nara już nie śpi, nakrzyczała na niego, za zasypianie po kątach, po czym pocałowała w ramach podziękowań za wspaniały prezent w postaci seksu. Nara poddał się z obojętnym oszołomieniem jej ministracjom, uśmiechom, gadaniu i drażniącym cmoknięciom w policzek, po czym poszedł do łazienki i wymiotował wszystko, co zjadł w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin.

Problem z Shikamaru był taki, że choćby nie wiem jak bardzo chciał się upić, jego umysł zawsze pozostawał bezprecedensowo trzeźwy. I pamiętał. Wszystko pamiętał, od małych odgłosów przyjemności, wymykających się z apetycznych ust Chojiego, po wspaniały, rozgrzany do maksimum orgazm, od którego zatrzęsła się ziemia i fundamenty świata się odsłoniły. Na samo wspomnienie przyrodzenie Nary drgnęło nerwowo. Nie, należało o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, jak najszybciej, zanim podskórne szepty wydostaną się całkowicie na wolność i zburzą Shikamaru jego spokojne, normalne życie.

Nie był jeszcze przygotowany na konfrontację z Chojim twarzą w twarz, więc postanowił tylko zadzwonić. Ino patrzyła na niego, jakby postradał zmysły. Fakt, mało co potrafiło na tyle obudzić i pobudzić Shikamaru, żeby aż zaczął z własnej woli kontaktować się ze światem, i to za pomocą telekomunikacji.

"...Halo?" głos Chojiego brzmiał słabo i wyglądało na to, że właśnie mył zęby, gdy Nara postanowił niefortunnie wykonać telefon wyjaśniający wszelkie wątpliwości.

"To ja. Shikamaru." tutaj nastąpiła dłuższa pauza, podczas której dało się słyszeć płukanie zębów i brzdęk upadających sztućców. Choji sapnął głośno do słuchawki i Nara wdział oczyma wyobraźni, jak szeroka, szczera twarz Akimichiego wykrzywia się boleśnie pod wpływem kaca giganta.

"Słuchaj, Shikamaru. Jeśli wczoraj w nocy zrobiłem coś nie tak, to przepraszam. Absolutnie nic nie pamiętam, ulany w trupa byłem i kompletnie odpadłem, więc jeśli coś..."   
tłumaczenia Chojiego Shikamaru przerwał mistrzowskim sarknięciem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Hyuuga Neji.

"Daj spokój, ja też nic nie pamiętam." sądząc z tembru głosu Choji z ubiegłej nocy coś tam kojarzył, ale nie konkretnie i nie chciał robić popeliny przez swoje niewyraźne wspomnienia. Shikamaru z krzywym uśmiechem i dziwnie ściśniętym sercem postanowił mu tą sprawę ułatwić.

"Skoro nic nie pamiętamy, to możesz dzisiaj do nas przyjść? Ino chce zrobić jeszcze taki mały podwieczorek już tylko dla bliższych przyjaciół. Jesteś zaproszony." wypalił jednym tchem Nara, bawiąc się nerwowo kablem od aparatu telefonicznego. Yamanaka miał zwyczaj robić małe 'poprawiny' po swoich imprezach, zarezerwowane tylko dla najbliższych znajomych, Akimichi niewątpliwie się do nich zaliczał.

"To dobrze, że wszystko między nami jest w porządku. Cieszę się, że nie zrobiłem jakiegoś głupstwa. To do zobaczenia, cześć. " głos Chojiego był zachrypnięty i zmęczony, i Shikamaru z odcieniem współczucia, pomieszanego z sympatią, odłożył słuchawkę, pozwalając przyjacielowi wrócić do wypoczynku i milczenia. Dopiero po paru minutach od odłożenia słuchawki Nara spostrzegł, że Akimichi nie zareagował na jego zaproszenie.

I od tej pory życie potoczyło się tak, jak dawniej. Ino opowiadała dowcipy i snuła plany, w których jej genialny, leniwy chłopak odgrywał bierną rolę, Tsunade zlecała coraz więcej misji a Choji robił dalej zapiekanki warzywne. Shikamaru wpadł do niego jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nie miał chęci na 'poprawiny' Ino, i niepokoił się, jak nocny incydent wpłynie na jego stosunki z Chojim. Okazało się, że Shikamaru przyszedł do przyjaciela, cały podenerwowany i pobudzony, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że wszystko jest po staremu. Akimichi zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic i ku skrywanej dobrze uldze Nary, wciąż godził się przenocować swojego przyjaciela i nakarmić go przed snem. Problem objawił się całkiem nieoczekiwanie, parę dni później, i zaskoczył on wszystkich, którzy chociaż trochę znali Shikamaru.

Nara przestał spać. Z początku wyglądało na to, że w końcu wydoroślał i zarzucił zgubny zwyczaj przysypiania gdzie bądź, ale było to mylne stwierdzenie. Shikamaru po prostu zaczął cierpieć na bezsenność, znienacka, całkiem bez powodu. Nie pomagało ciepłe mleko na noc, pigułki na sen, ani seks z Yamanaką, który jak do tej pory zawsze był niezawodnym środkiem nasennym. Nara przestał spać, i to nie tylko podczas swojej pracy, ale także w nocy. Noce były najgorsze, szczególnie te spędzone w domu Ino. Ona leżała sobie koło Nary, zawinięta w kołdry, spokojna i pogrążona we śnie, a Shikamaru obserwował znad jej ramienia ciemność za oknem. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak samotny jak wtedy, obserwując swoją śpiącą lepszą połowę i mrok, otaczający cichy, pogrążony w milczeniu dom.

Zwykłe, relatywnie udane życie znowu wciągało go w swoje utarte koleiny, Ino uczyła się gotować, ojciec wpadał do mieszkania syna, żeby odpocząć od mamy, Nara lądował na kanapie w saloniku Chojiego, z kocem i bezsennością, czającą się pod powiekami. Tak jak zwykle, jak zwykle. Nagle ten frazes wcale nie wydawał się taki pociągający i pożądany jak zazwyczaj.

Gdy Choji zaczął umawiać się z Lori, dziewczyną, którą spotkał na urodzinach Ino, Shikamaru miał wrażenie, że coś ciężkiego spadło mu na głowę. Ciężarówka z książkami medycznymi Tsunade prawdopodobnie. Sam siebie zaskoczył swoją gwałtowną reakcją i sprzeciwem. W końcu on miał dziewczynę, czemu Akimichi miałby się wyrzec płynących ze związków benefitów? Lori była drobną, niską szatynką o wielkich, szarych oczach i nieustannej potrzebie przytulania, która doprowadzała Shikamaru do szewskiej pasji, rzecz nietypowa o tyle, że Nara zwykle zachowywał spokój nawet w obliczu naprawdę wielkich katastrof, takich jak chociażby podenerwowanie miesiączkowe Shizune albo wiosenny okres godowy Jiraiyi.

O ile w mieszkaniu Chojiego Shikamaru jeszcze czasami zdołał zmusić się do snu, o tyle nie mógł znieść widoku Lori, przyklejonej do szerokiej piersi Akimichiego jak pijawka. Doprawdy, ile siły mogła mieć taka wiotka niewiasta? Ilekroć Nara wpraszał się na kolację do przyjaciela, ona już tam była, przytulona ciasno do swojej nowej zdobyczy, której już zazdrościły jej koleżanki. Shikamaru słyszał szepty żeńskiej części personelu Tsunade, komentujące nowy związek 'Misiaka' z Lori, mówiąc krótko każda z dziewcząt miałaby chęć przytulić się do Akimichiego. Czy te kobiety nie myślały o niczym innym, tylko o migdaleniu się z najlepszym kumplem Nary? Podskórne szepty odzywały się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, wytykając Shikamaru, że sam z chęcią zatonąłby w ramionach przyjaciela, a potem zrobił jeszcze parę, dużo bardziej zawstydzających rzeczy.

I w ten sposób Shikamaru nie mógł nocować u Chojiego tak często, jak zawsze, bo nie mógł znieść widoku Lori. Ino była zaskoczona jego częstymi wizytami, ale wolał już leżeć bezsennie z Yamanaką, niż sam, w swoim ciemnym, dziwnie pustym mieszkaniu. Tsunade obserwowała Narę bacznie, wciąż pytając, czy u niego wszystko w porządku. Chciał jej wykrzyczeć prosto w nos, że nie, nic nie jest w porządku, że chce dalej prowadzić swoje normalne życie i nie myśleć o przyjacielu w kategoriach erotycznych.

"Musisz porozmawiać z Chojim." obwieściła pewnego razy Ino, przy śniadaniu, kiedy to Nara po raz kolejny nie mógł zasnąć i odmówił seksu, wymawiając się migreną, bólem zęba i wybuchami plam na słońcu. "To nie może tak dalej trwać. Prawie się nie widujecie, ty nie śpisz a on nie je. Co się z wami, u diabła, porobiło, ludzie?"

Shikamaru zapatrzył się w zmartwioną, zdenerwowaną twarz Ino. Nie wiedział, co jej powiedzieć, zresztą i tak niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali, po prostu Nara pozwalał Yamanace prowadzić jej monolog, a ona była z tego stanu rzeczy zadowolona. Zwykle. Tylko, że teraz najwyraźniej ten rytuał przestawał działać, jak wszystko w spokojnym, unormowanym życiu, którego tak pożądał Nara od najmłodszych lat.

"O czym mam z nim porozmawiać? On ma dużo pracy i ja, nie jesteśmy już dzieciakami." mruknął Shikamaru, ale zanim zdążył skryć się za kubkiem herbaty, Yamanaka już stała za nim, pocierając mu brutalnie głowę kantem głowy i mierzwiąc kitkę.

"Teraz dopiero zaczynam się o ciebie martwić. Jak ty, leń, geniusz i zatwardziały sybaryta, stwierdzasz, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem, to znaczy, że coś jest poważnie nie tak." 

stalowym głosem oznajmiła Ino, wciąż maltretując głowę Shikamaru. "Jesteście obaj moimi przyjaciółmi, albo wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko, albo ja zrobię to za was."

Nara zerknął znużonym wzrokiem na Ino, ale pomimo butnych słów, na twarzy Yamanaki wciąż malowała się podenerwowana troska i niecierpliwość. Lepiej, żeby nie zaczęła kombinować czegoś ze swoimi technikami podmiany dusz, bo będą kłopoty. Może Ino potrafiła lepiej rozeznać się w podskórnych szeptach i wysłyszy w nich coś, co już do końca życia skarze Narę na nieobliczalny gniew Yamanaki.

"To się zaczęło na moich urodzinach? Wtedy, kiedy znalazłam cię padniętego w kuchni, tak?" zaczęła indagować Ino z miną śledczego, tropiącego przestępcę. "Nie zaprzeczaj, wiem, że tak jest. Cholera, co zrobiłeś Chojiemu, głupku jeden?"

Widział, że Yamanaka zakłada technikę, mógł przed nią z powodzeniem uciec. Podmiana dusz była ninjitsu, wymagającym czasu, a on czuł, że Ino nie wytrzyma i będzie usiłowała poznać prawdę. Nie chciał jej zatrzymywać, nie chciał kłamać. Kark zdrętwiał mu lekko, gdy jego umysł przysłoniła szaro mleczna mgła nieczucia i skołowane myśli, że tak jest lepiej, uczciwiej, że tak będzie można wrócić do normalnego życia.

Ino wyskoczyła z jego umysłu ze skurczoną twarzą i zmrużonymi boleśnie oczyma. Nara siedział naprzeciwko niej, przy stole i gapił się na swoje nietknięte śniadanie. Nie miał siły spojrzeć jej w twarz.

"Ach tak. Cóż, lepiej teraz niż potem dowiedzieć się o biseksualnych skłonnościach swojego chłopaka." nadspodziewanie spokojnym głosem odezwała się Ino, poprawiając włosy.   
"Tylko jedno pytanie, chcesz ze mną zostać?"

Nara nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia w te błękitne, jasne oczy, więc tylko zapatrzył się na swoje zaplecione nerwowo na stole dłonie.

"Chcę normalnie żyć."

"A więc wszystko jasne." Ino wstała szybko, jednym ruchem zerwała płaszcz z wieszaka w przedpokoju i wyszła z mieszkania, trzaskając drzwiami z odpowiednią siłą. Nara wciąż nie mógł podnieść wzroku, zresztą co by to teraz dało, teraz, kiedy jego zwykłe, normalne życie roztrzaskało się na drobne kawałeczki.

Ale Yamanaka nie tylko nie zabiła Nary, jego rodziny i Chojiego, ale i wieczorem wróciła jak gdyby nigdy nic do domu. Najnormalniej w świecie gadała do osłupiałego Shikamaru o wielkiej wyprzedaży ubrań jesiennych, o nowym kremie nawilżającym i misji, w której grała rolę głównego szpiega na terenach Dźwięku. Nara zmęczony swoimi własnymi zadaniami terenowymi obserwował swoją dziewczynę z przeczuciem totalnej klęski i przygnębienia. Gdy już w końcu położyli się spać, Ino przytuliła się mu do pleców.

"Masz jutro do niego iść. Będzie sam. Bez Lori."

 

Where I always love you?  
I just don`t know, I`ll give you the call.  
Will you always love me?  
How could you know? Just give me the call.

 

Shikamaru nie mógł tego dnia zmusić się nawet do pójścia do biura Tsunade i odebrania swojego przydziału misji. W głowie przewracały mu się myśli o gniewie Yamanaki, o zaprzepaszczeniu swojego małego, przytulnego życia z powodu orientacji seksualnej, o stracie przyjaciela, który jak dowie się o wszystkim, wyrzuci go za okno i zostanie ze swoją Lori na zawsze. Dziwne, ale ta ostatnia myśl wzbudziła największe protesty w zwykle ułożonym i zrelaksowanym umyśle Nary. Tylko teraz nic już nie było tak jak zwykle, Shikamaru był wykończony swoją bezsennością, gapieniem się w ciemność nad ramieniem Ino i udawaniem, że jego libido wróciło do swojego normalnego stanu wieczystej hibernacji.

Wkradł się do mieszkania Chojiego około dziewiątej rano, zbaczając z drogi do biur Tsunade i porzucając wszelkie obowiązki shinobi. Nie miał siły, był wykończony, chciał już tylko wetknąć się w swój kącik przy parapecie, w kuchni Akimichiego, i zasnąć.

Choji podskoczył na kanapie, gdy do salonu wlazł mu przez okno jego najlepszy przyjaciel z głupawą miną i podkrążonymi trupio oczyma.

"Rany, co ci się stało, Shikamaru?!"

Zanim Nara zdołał odpowiedzieć, Akimichi już złapał go za kark i prowadził do kuchni. Shikamaru obserwował z nie dającym się opisać spokojem skazanego już na śmierć więźnia, jak Choji krząta się przy kuchence, odgrzewając jakąś zapiekankę i zagotowując wodę na herbatę. Instynktownie wpakował się w swój kąt przy parapecie, wdychając znajomy słodko-kwaśny zapach, zawsze unoszący się w domu Akimichiego. To był zapach małego królika, którego kiedyś Choji przyniósł z misji i przez tydzień trzymał u siebie, zanim nie zajęła się nim Shizune, mały skubaniec porozgryzał chodniki w salonie swojego wybawcy i nie wiadomo co z nimi zrobił, grunt, że zapach króliczego, mokrego futerka unosi się czasem w apartamentach Akimichiego. Shikamaru uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień, ale gdy spostrzegł, że brązowe oczy przyjaciela obserwują go z bliska, ocknął się i spoważniał.

"Wczoraj była tutaj Ino." mruknął niechętnie Choji, stawiając przez Narą zapiekankę z serem i warzywami, oraz kubek czerwonej herbaty. "Zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć 'cześć' , założyła tą swoją technikę podmiany dusz. Więc teraz pewnie wszystko już wiesz i się mną brzydzisz."

"Niczego nie wiem i brzydzę się jedynie tym, że po naszym wyskoku na urodzinach Ino, udawaliśmy, że nic nie pamiętamy." uciął trochę zbyt brutalnie Shikamaru a Choji poruszył się niewygodnie na swoim krześle. "Powiem tak, to był najlepszy seks, jaki w życiu miałem. A to było nawet trudno nazwać seksem, co zresztą tylko zaostrza całą sytuację.”

Brązowe oczy Chojiego zrobiły się nienaturalnie wielkie, a jego usta poruszyły się niemo. Bardzo miękkie, zaróżowione usta. Shikamaru odwrócił wzrok.

"Tobie też założyła tą technikę, diablica?" wydedukował powoli Akimichi. "Hm, w sumie nie dziwi mnie to, zawsze była wścibska. Tak jak Lori."

"Co z Lori?" spytał niby od niechcenia Shikamaru, koncentrując wciąż wzrok na swoim kubku herbaty. Brązowe oczy Akimichiego łysnęły w jego kierunku, ale szybko odwróciły się w zawstydzeniu.

"Zerwaliśmy. Chociaż w sumie to chyba nigdy ze sobą nie byliśmy. Ja... nienawidzę, jak ktoś próbuje mnie zmienić. Albo mnie bierze takim jakim jestem, albo dajmy sobie spokój i nie męczmy kota." zażartował Choji, ale widać było, że jest mu przykro. Shikamaru zanotował w pamięci, żeby uprzykrzyć życie Lori tak, jak tylko znudzony, leniwy geniusz potrafi. Zacznie się od podtrucia jej złotych rybek a zakończy na zatruciu ziemi w jej ogródku cyjankiem potasu. Nara prychnął zdenerwowany.

"A więc ciebie puściła kantem Lori, a mnie Ino każe z tobą rozmawiać nie wiem, o czym. Jak na jeden dzień to trochę za dużo dla mnie"

"To nie był jeden dzień." sprzeciwił się nadspodziewanie mocno Choji, zaciskając boleśnie usta i mrużąc oczy. "Ja cię... ja z tobą... już wcześniej."

Shikamaru nie mógł patrzeć jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel tak się męczy, nie mógł słuchać krótkich, porwanych słów. Przysunął się do Chojiego nad stołem, pochylając się nad jego skuloną bezradnie formą i zbliżył twarz do szerokiego, szczerego lica Akimichiego. Nara nigdy w życiu nie był tak blisko innego mężczyzny, nie bez alkoholu zaćmiewającego jego logikę. Choji pachniał pieczonym, świeżym ciastem i proszkiem do prania, i Shikamaru odkrył, że jest to dla niego bardzo znajomy i uspokajający aromat. Nieświadomie pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że jego nos wylądował w miękkich, jasnych włosach Chojiego, który zamarł w bezruchu i chyba nawet przestał oddychać.

"Tak, to nie był jeden dzień." szepnął Shikamaru, dziwnie pozbawiony tchu i możliwości odsunięcia się od zapachu Akimichiego. "Ale widzisz, ja chcę mieć normalne życie. A to zakłada, że nie jestem gejem, nie sypiam z przyjaciółmi, nie krzywdzę ich."

Czuł bardziej niż słyszał westchnienie Chojiego, i za nic nie mógł już odsunąć się od jasnych, pachnących ziołowym szamponem włosów.

"Skoro mnie nie chcesz... To wyjdź stąd i nie przychodź... jakiś czas. Będzie tak jak dawniej, jestem pomimo wszystko twoim przyjacielem." głos Chojiego był gładki i ciepły, jak atłas. Podskórne szepty Shikamaru odezwały się nagle, mrucząc nisko i nagląco. Jego ramiona same wyciągnęły się i ostrożnie objęły Akimichiego.

"Tak będzie lepiej. Chyba. Przepraszam." wychrypiał Shikamaru a podskórne szepty huknęły sprzeciwem. Twarz Chojiego była wtulona w jego ramię i tak ciepła, że czuł jej gorąco przez koszulę.

Pocałunek był krótki, ledwie muśnięcie warg, mały, miękki dotyk. I po nim Shikamaru odkrył, że nie, tak nie będzie lepiej, że wcale nie przeprasza, że chce więcej. Chrzanić normalne życie, wytarte codzienne koleiny zapewniające bezpieczeństwo i samotność we dwoje. Ino będzie musiała to przeżyć, podobnie jak rodzice Nary, podobnie jak cała Konoha. Jedynym miejscem, w którym Shikamaru mógł prowadzić w miarę zwyczajną egzystencję, była kuchnia Chojiego.

"Chrapię. Lubię długie gry wstępne i przytulanie nago w łóżku." ostrzegł dygoczącym głosem Nara, wciąż trzymając nos wtulony w policzek Akimichiego. Choji prychnął zdławionym śmiechem.

"To, że chrapiesz to dla mnie nie nowość, co do reszty będziemy pertraktować."

Shikamaru zamknął usta Chojiego kolejnym, tym razem długim i głębokim pocałunkiem. Smak bazylii i czegoś niesamowicie słodkiego, co należało jedynie do Akimichiego rozeszły się po języku Nary przyjemnym dreszczem. Jego ciało już reagowało na bliskość Chojiego i miało chęć na wiele więcej, niż tylko pocałunki. Podskórne szepty fuknęły aprobująco i zaczęły kłębić się w głowie Nary, zakłócając jego zwykle logiczny tok myślenia.

"Ale...co z Ino?"

"Co z nią? Była tu u mnie wczoraj i w niedwuznaczny sposób powiedziała mi, że jak się zdecydujemy, to mam cię karmić regularnie i pilnować, żebyś nie zasypiał w parku na ławkach." zaśmiał się Choji, a Shikamaru nie puszczając go z ramion przeszedł dookoła stołu i przylgnął cały do dobrze umięśnionego ciała. „Mówiła też coś o tym, że ja rozumiem cię lepiej nawet bez podmiany dusz i może będzie mi przez to łatwiej wytrzymać z twoimi narowami.”

"Cała Yamanaka. Pewnie wiedziała od początku, jak zwykle..."

"Tylko nie znała cię na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, czego naprawdę chcesz. I dała ci wybór."

"Podziękuję jej później." mruknął Nara i zadziwił się swoją głęboką barwą głosu i tym, jak zmysłowo on brzmiał. Brązowe oczy Chojiego patrzyły się na niego z bliska, i Shikamaru odkrył, że to jest właśnie miejsce, w którym powinien być. Tylko tutaj czekało na niego spokojne, całkowicie nienormalne, niezwykłe życie. W jakiś pokręcony sposób nie miał nic przeciwko.

"Nie tak szybko." wyszeptał Choji, rumieniąc się, gdy Shikamaru zaczął powoli wycałowywać sobie ścieżkę po jego szyi. "Dopiero niedawno odkryłem na własnej skórze koncept homoseksualności, daj mi trochę czasu..."

"Racja." Nara cmoknął leniwie skroń Chojiego i chuchnął mu w ucho śmiechem. "Właściwie, to mam chęć teraz tylko leżeć i trzymać cię gdzieś blisko."

"OK." mruknął Choji, podrywając na karku Shikamaru parę nerwowych włosów. "Idź do salonu, pościel, ja powiadomię Tsunade, że dzisiaj jesteśmy nieczynni i schowam gdzieś tę już całkowicie zimną zapiekankę."

To mówiąc Akimichi zgrabnie umknął z uścisku Nary, złapał szybko talerz z wystygłym daniem, o którego istnieniu zapomniał Shikamaru i wsunął je do piekarnika. Shikamaru odetchnął i poczuł się nagle niesamowicie senny i zadowolony. Takiego spokoju nie odczuwał już dawno. Było mu trochę głupio z powodu Ino, ale z drugiej strony ona także traktowała go jako zwykły dar losu, który przez przypadek wpadł jej w ręce i tak już zostało. Świadczyły o tym jej plany, w których uwzględniała Shikamaru jedynie w roli stojącej z boku, milczącej lampy. Oboje byli głupi, że godzili się na taki układ. Tylko związki z kimś, kto sprawiał, że nic nie było nudne i zwyczajne, warte były tego całego zamieszania związanego z drugim człowiekiem, z jego pragnieniami, myślami, lękami.

Nara nie pamiętał, kiedy zaścielił kanapę w salonie, ani kiedy rzucił się na nią, twarzą w poduszki. Gdy Choji pochylił się nad nim, z pewnością sprawdzając, czy śpi, Shikamaru wyciągnął ramię i pociągnął go w mocny uścisk. Akimichi kwiknął dziewiczo i wylądował całym ciałem na Narze, który ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że taka kompromitująca, pozostawiająca go całkowicie bezbronnym pozycja, jest w jakiś sposób upewniająca i przyjemna. Tak jak tylko leżenie pod większym od ciebie, potężniejszym i cięższym mężczyzną, który jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, być może.

"Masz minę jak podrapany za uchem kot." powiedział prosto w ramię Shikamaru Choji, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, żeby zmienić pozycję.

"Mh." odpowiedział elokwentnie Nara i odkrył, że zapada się w sen a jego bezsenność opuszcza jego nagle rozluźnione, zadowolone ciało. Zaprotestował słabo, gdy Choji zsunął się z niego, ale mocne, szerokie ramiona objęły go od tyłu w miażdżącym, unieruchamiającym uścisku a poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju wróciło. Podskórne szepty mruczały sennie, ugłaskane i obłaskawione przez silne, twarde dłonie, przesuwające się po bokach Shikamaru. Nara westchnął lekko, powiercił głową znajdując wygodne miejsce na piersi Chojiego, po czym zapadł w najlepszy sen, jaki zdarzył mu się od miesiąca. Była w nim kremowa kuchnia, parapet, ostatnie promienie słońca, wchodzące przez uchylone okno i silne, duże dłonie, przesuwające się od czasu do czasu po jego czole. To był całkiem zwyczajny sen, bez wybuchów, efektów specjalnych, czy fantastycznych wątków, bez palącej, wyolbrzymionej erotyki i bez nieuchwytnych lęków. Zwykły, przyjemny, pełen słońca i poczucia odnalezienia swojego miejsca w kosmosie sen. Shikamaru miał nadzieję, że rozciągnie się on na rzeczywistość, swoim prześwietlonym słońcem uczuciem bycia na właściwym miejscu we właściwym czasie.

Ino miała parę problemów, związanych z rozstaniem z Shikamaru, ale mężnie je zniosła. Oczywiście próbowała być chłodna i zdystansowana, oczywiście jej nie wyszło i wszystkie rozmowy z Shikamaru przez pierwsze dwa miesiące kończyły się potężnymi kłótniami. Nara i Akimichi zapewniali ją o swojej przyjaźni i oferowali wszelką możliwą pomoc. Shikamaru z dobrze ukrywaną zazdrością obserwował, jak Yamanaka zakrada się do kuchni Chojiego, żeby wypłakać się na jego ramieniu i posmarkać ściereczki kuchenne. Nie miał powodów do narzekań, Ino zniosła ten nagły zwrot akcji z właściwą sobie werwą i stalowymi nerwami, ale czasem było jej ciężko. Nara nie mógł jej winić, że szuka pocieszenia u Akimichiego, w końcu był on idealny do pocieszania i sądząc z szeptanych, kuchennych rozmów, rozumiał Yamanakę lepiej od Nary.

"Ona tylko jest trochę podłamana, że miała tyle planów, a one wszystkie wzięły w łeb przez nas." opowiadał Choji, cmokając Shikamaru w czoło i tak ułagadzając jego małe chwile małej zazdrości. "Boi się, że zostanie sama, ale to normalne po rozstaniu. No i w końcu ten anbu z drużyny dziewiątej, zaprosił ją na kolację."

"To drużyna szpiegów. Czy Ino zrobiła już specjalizację szpieg-infiltrator?" spytał Nara, pozwalając się przytulić z cichym westchnieniem.

"Tak. Zdaje się, że Yamanaka zaczęła właśnie nowe, dużo bardziej ekscytujące życie. I lubi je, tylko czasem ma takie zapaści, ale to minie..."

Zapaści były na porządku dziennym w nowym życiu Shikamaru, więc wierzył, że i Ino poradzi sobie z nimi. Nara i Choji odbywali czasem poważne, pełne wahań rozmowy, czasem nie odzywali się do siebie tydzień, ale zawsze w końcu dochodzili go ugody. Znali się przecież. Bardzo dobrze się znali. I byli częścią swojego życia, wspólnego, tak nienaturalnie naturalnego, że aż czasem trudno było uwierzyć, że był czas, kiedy nie byli parą. Podskórne szepty Shikamaru odzywały się teraz raczej często, a jeśli już, Choji słyszał je także i prowadziło to zwykle do jakiegoś seksualnego rozwiązania.

Było nienormalnie, niezwykle i tak jak tylko leniwy geniusz mógł sobie wymarzyć.

 

Shall we liquefy, oh you and I  
and mingle in the stream?  
Should we liquefy, oh you and I  
and appear in the ocean stream  
Shall we liquefy, oh you and I  
and vanish into the sea?

 

end

Homoviator 2005

Piosenka 'Liquefy' należy do zespołu The Servant i absolutnie nie jest moja :P


End file.
